


Make This Quick

by ProspertheXVIII



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspertheXVIII/pseuds/ProspertheXVIII
Summary: It’s the middle of the night and the tour bus is empty. Bianca’s hard-up and Courtney’s having a bout of insomnia.Tumblr prompt challenge 5/?: "If you can't sleep...we could just have sex?"





	Make This Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this drabble challenge: http://rosetlntstheworld.tumblr.com/post/170157290911/drabble-challenge
> 
> Message me a number and pairing and I'll get writing :D

“Court, you awake?”   
“Unfortunately.” The blond groaned, pushing his pillow over his eyes and murmuring incoherently into it. Roy pulled the curtain back, dipping his head down out of his own bunk and into Shane’s line of view below her. Danny had made themself at home in the one below that, and what seemed every single article of clothing they owned and a rainbow of wigs was scattered over their unmade mattress and into the channel between the other block of bunks on the opposite side; those three having been claimed by Ben, Jerick, and Brian (McCook - Firkus had taken up residence in the room on the other side of the bathroom with the rest of the Aryan Airways girls, and Alaska - apparently unable to handle Ben’s incessant talking in his sleep.) “What time is it?”  
  
“Like three I think?” Roy grumbled, swinging his legs over the edge of his bunk and sitting up, only to smack his head off of the ceiling, giving a strangled cry at the pain, muffled as he bit his lip. “Fuck...Surely the others are gonna be back sometime soon? They’re all gonna be fucking dead of alcohol poisoning if we ever make it back to LA.”   
“We’ve only been on the road for two weeks, don’t be such a drama queen.” Shane murmured, pulling the purple sleep-shade off of his eyes to look up at Roy - sitting in his boxers and a tank top, legs swinging nonchalantly off the edge of his bunk as he hunched to avoid hitting his head again. “That said, my sleep schedule has gone to fucking shit. And I’ve not shat for three days.” 

“Sleep schedule? What are you, four?” Roy laughed incredulously.  
  
“It isn’t funny! I’m dead on my fucking feet here - you know I need at least seven hours a night to function.” Shane curled his lip into a sneer, struggling to get comfortable. “This is fucking impossible - I’ve been pissing about meditating and doing fucking breathing exercises or whatever since ten, and nothing! Fuck this shit, Roy.” 

The rest of the girls had wandered out to the nearest bar to make the most of their night off, but Courtney had insisted on staying behind to try and catch up on sleep that had been lost to bumpy late-night driving and the chaos shows that finished at midnight screwing with his precious bedtime. That must have had something to do with the mess Danny had made everywhere, then - deciding on an outfit or whatever. Roy was regretting not going out now - Shane was in and of himself good company in the abstract, but not quite so much when sleep-deprived and grumpy. And in the most animalistic possible phrasing, Roy was dying for a fuck. Sharing a room on a bus with six people, and a bathroom with twelve, didn’t exactly bode well for seeing to it himself, and they weren’t exactly getting the opportunity to go home with somebody, what with the fact that they were never in the same city more than a few nights. Hell, the only reason they weren’t getting a hotel room was because they were hauling ass out to New York in about four hours, on the proviso that the rest of the posse got back in one piece. Spending the days of long journeys asleep or residually drunk did help to pass the time, of course. Whatever the case, Roy was on some kind of transcendental plane of horniness, and he was going to wind up humping the walls if he didn’t do something about it. 

“Y’know... **If you can’t sleep…we could just have sex?** ”   
“ _ Where _ ?” Shane looked up at him like he was insane. “We’re in fucking bunk beds for crying out loud, don’t be stupid.”   
“There’s a bathroom, and the whole fucking bus is empty - hell, we could do it on the floor if I wasn’t scared of catching something from Adore’s dirty underwear.” He watched Shane raise his eyebrows, thinking over it. “Please, Court. I’m gonna die if I don’t get this out of my system. Plus it might tire you out - help you sleep or whatever."  
“Hmm, you make a compelling case.” Shane smirked, getting out of bed. The blond Adonis was wearing nothing but the sleep-shade on his head, and his Marco Marco briefs - even the sight of him making Roy’s mounting arousal twist in his belly. “This better be quick.” 

Roy practically had his heart in his mouth with his anticipation and lust as they dragged one another into the tiny bathroom - grabbing Shane around the waist and kissing him fiercely, pressed against the wall and scarcely giving him room to breathe. Shane had both hands on either side of Roy’s face, holding him as close as he could and sucking at his lips with desperate passion. His hands took little time to gravitate down towards Roy’s waistband - easing his shorts off with frustrating gentility and slowness. Roy eventually finished the job for him, breath ragged and impatient.  
“God, have some fucking patience.” Shane purred, getting down on his knees with a grin.  
“Don’t be such a bitch,” he breathed, laughing. “I don’t care what you do, but fucking make me come and do it quickly. I’ve been like, inconsolably horny since we left California.” 

Shane obliged with a wide smile, not uttering a word as he traced his fingers down the length of Roy’s hard shaft, his tongue dancing teasingly over the head. Roy let out a long, ragged moan, his eyes rolling back with elation as he pressed a hand against the wall, burying the other in Shane’s hair. The blond’s movements with his hand grew more calculated and deliberate - moving his mouth away for a moment and using the dribble of pre-cum leaking from Roy’s dick to pump down his shaft with more fluidity - bringing his mouth back to lick the rest of it away, wrapping his lips around and humming gently. Roy felt like his head was about to explode in the best possible way. 

Soon enough Shane’s head was bobbing up and down, taking him deeper and deeper with each subtle movement - tongue working masterfully as he licked and sucked in every single right place. Roy’s moans were less held-back now, yanking on Shane’s hair with desperation - unabashedly thrusting his hips and fucking the other man’s face as Shane took him as deep as he could, fingers toying with his balls and making the brunet melt into a mess. He was struggling to hold himself upright - Shane looking up at him with a slight smile on his lips as Roy trembled and moaned beneath his touch. 

“Oh god- fucking hell, Shane…” 

Shane purred something of a response against Roy’s skin - his lips back against his head now, flicking his tongue and purring and murmuring against him. Roy’s back was pressed to the wall, his world a blurry mess of pleasure and delight, the gorgeous blond kneading into his bare asscheeks with his hands to try and keep him still. 

Roy came in an exhilarated rush, Shane gently squeezing his shaft with a hand and swallowing with ardent pleasure. Roy threw his head back, what left his mouth as he climaxed coming somewhere between a cry and Shane’s name. Shane let go of his asscheeks as Roy relaxed, stroking his thighs.  
“I forgot how fucking delicious you are, babe…”  
“Jesus, Shane…”

The two faced each other, Roy’s arm looped around Shane’s waist and a light smile on his face. He pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning and passionate - before the noise of someone knocking on the door made them jump out of their skins, the two darting apart almost immediately.  
  
“Uh, girls...” The voice sounded like Jerick, but the drink-addled slur that it had adopted made them both unsure - maybe Ben? Who knows.  _ When the fuck did they get back? _ “Uh, sorry to piss on your parade but the walls are incredibly thin, and people are trying to sleep - so could you maybe keep it down in there?” 


End file.
